My Insaneness
by Miss Misty USA
Summary: ummm, I was up late, how else do I say this, be scared...ch 5 is up! plz r&r! I am SO sorry for not writing!!!!!
1. insaneness

My Insaneness. By: Miss Misty USA  
  
Disclaimer: what I said in everything else, so don't sue, and shut up.  
  
I like t o be retarded, so just shut up and listen or Read. Ok, um I don't know what to write, so don't be scared.bwahahaha!  
  
Once upon a time, those cows with indigestion in that other story I wrote ate grass. The crimson Lugia said hi to a cow. I screamed. Bugsy said ouch. "Sorry, my TV. Bit me!" cried Sabrina. Bruno ate a hot dog that he regurgitated. "I want cookies!" said an evil mew of doom. Someone cried no, I'm too old to die! Someone's friend plastered ketchup on her boyfriends white shirt. A crow ate bananas. "Shut up! You hurted my hair!" A little girl said noisily. My sisters became evil. My cat alien ate a TV. Karen ate Bruno's hot dog. Bruno screamed a death scream. My homeroom teacher told him to shut up and pay attention to her, not his hotdogs. Ash did his homework. Misty married a pile of poop. Ash ate his hand. The hospital made him throw up. Brock became Tracy's girlfriend. "Brock, stop eating my cookies!" The Crimson Lugia screamed madly. I went insane (if I'm not already). A fat cow died in Bugsy's care. I wore a shirt that said, "why do boys like smart girls.Opposites attract" My friend broke up with a watermelon. "Never eat at Chile's!" Screamed an evil Merrill. I had dreams about everything falling out of my locker. "Shut up you ... .. ..!" Some freaky homeless person screamed at a piece of dirt. A lesbian tried to kiss Jasmine. Brock liked cookies. "Why eat cookies when the art of bananas is greater?" Asked Morty. Ricki Martin did cartwheels on the empire state building. "Will you stop staring at my children?" Screamed an angry Furret. "My feet smell like cookies." sighed The Crimson Lugia. "THE END!" screamed an over tortured Lance.  
  
Please push that little button, it says review! 


	2. more insaneness and cookies

My Insaneness Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: whatever.why do I have 2 put this in every stinking chapter? It's stupid, I don't make money, and it's just for fun whatever.  
  
Okay, so misty walked on a cloud. "No, don't bite me!" Hanni B screamed at her TV. Bruno laughed hysterically at a piece of dirt. "Once this fic is over, I'm going to eat a cookie." Said The Crimson Lugia. Some guy dropped a boulder on Brock. Misty laughed evilly as she took a knife to.(should I tell u? Hahahahaha I won't tell u! Hahah---A whole bunch of authors look at mmusa evilly. Maybe I will.) to her buttered toast. Lance screamed at a giant vacuum. Hanni B bit her TV. A carrot hit TCL. Some eyeballs looked at Karen. "No, my you can't have any chocolate cake!" Screamed a remote alien being to Pikachu. "Don't go there."Decided Jasmine's overly cautious brain. The magnet train crashed into a house that was built on the track. A spider crawled on Misty. "No, don't eat my toaster! "Screamed a fat cow. Bugsy turned back into himself. An alien spaceship fell from the sky and my cat popped out of it. "At this point, we have found no information concerning this UFO, so just bug off! Why do you freaky people have to know when we don't know anything? Why can't we just tell you when we find out? You freaks!" Screamed a TV announcer on the news. "I'm going to eat a cookie now." Said TCL.  
  
The end.  
  
How was it? Please r&r! I'm really counting on u guys to give me 5 more reviews b4 I can write another chapter, unless, that is, I have VERY bad writer's block. So, don't expect much unless u review. This is getting boring....... y am I sitting here.is the camera on? What stupid cameraman! (The camera goes fuzzy and u hear beating and screaming) 


	3. ummm, an egg ate a cookie?

My Insaneness By: Miss Misty USA  
  
Disclaimer: yeah, yeah, yeah.I GET THE POINT PPL! 8OP Y DO WE HAVE TO PUT THIS IN ALL OF R FICS? IT'S STUPID!!! Ok.take a deep breath.ok.in, out.ok. I'm calmed down. But, I think u should look at the chapters b4 this 1 if u want to know about the disclaimers.OK? Enough blabbering.On with the Fic!  
  
AN: I'ts true, that story was not written by me, but by kitty talk. She just got an account on here, and it was on mine cause' she didn't have 1 b4. So, it's ok!  
  
The powerpuff girls died the worst death that is possible! Bwahahahahahaha!!! (Lightning and thunder)  
  
No really, I'm really going to write the story this time.  
  
Ash turned into a cookie. TCL came and ate him. Pikachu jumped in a toaster. The Laundromat bit Hanni B. Will jumped on a Tiger Monkey again. (Heh heh.) Sakura jumped out of a teapot. Jolteon ate a cracker. Karen became a TV. A big donut ate a pizza. Hanni B. ate a donut. Jackie Chan ate a cookie. "I don't feel so good, what was that cookie made of?" Asked TCL suspiciously. A frog ate Barney. My cat became a huge evil alien monster that was trying to create world domination. Brock fell in love with a rock. Some kid pooped in my locker. "Arghh! We've come to sail the seven seas and eat cookies and be cucumbers and have a lot of fun and sleep!" The elite four and Lance sang. Smelly boys crowded the stairwell. Hanni B. liked to eat TV's, but the Laundromat didn't have any. An evil zombie came out of the sewer. Ash wore a bikini. TCL liked to throw rotten eggs at dead teenagers that fell out of a 5 story window. I have problems. Dead people walk at night. A pipe started squeking. "Ahhhhhh! The're coming.for you! Run. But, they won't stop looking."some freaky person yelled at Bruno. "The egg ate a giant cookie!" TCL screamed insanely. A dice fell from the sky. Brock kissed Lance's feet and screamed "I am your servant! I will obey you're every command! Please Let me serve you!"  
  
OK, weird? Yeah, but, you're going to click that little button that says REVIEW on it.DO IT!!!!!!! Ok. Just do it, ok, and wear red white and blue on September 11th. IT would really mean a lot to me and The USA. 


	4. Ice Cubes! Yay!

My Insaneness Miss Misty USA  
  
Disclaimer: D I really have 2 waste my time typing this krap? It's so stupid, y don't u look at the previous chapters? It would be the logical way to think. Plus, Y would u be reading the ummm, 4th chapter of a story b4 u read the first 1's? So, do u get the point? Ok. Good. NOW! Look at the other chapters, b/c I'm babbling on and on about little things that I shouldn't have to babble on about! Ok, I'm done.  
  
A/N: I felt like putting this here for no apparent reason. Ok, I'm sorry, this chapter is about Ice Cubes. Ok, so, um don't panic, it's ok.  
  
One day, my insane mind was thinking of things to write a fic about. I looked in the freezer. I saw ice cubes. I decided to write about ice cubes, so, let's get going on this.  
  
The Ice cube froze the water. Bruno licked it. His tongue came off in the process, and he can't say anymore nonsense! Ok, you guys all agree with that? Good! Ok, so, Tracey turned into an ice cube. A whole bunch of authors came to beat on him. Ok, I gat to do the most beating though! After the authors beat that ice cube to death and put him in Koga's water, and he turned into an ice cube. They put him in the middle of the desert, and when they came back they saw.um, I don't wanna explain the details. They took his remains, and stored them in a zippy lock baggie thing. They took it to an ancient place where all the people that were killed by this ancient curse went. And they buried the zippy lock baggy thingy. They all went back to the Pokémon league to discuss it. "We should warn the world about this new evil that has come upon us! The Ice cube curse!" Lance screamed stupidly. Everyone cringed. "Nahhh.We should let the poor author rest her weary fingers and just forget about it." Said a all to happy Whitney. "OK!" They all said in unison.  
  
That's the end, I know it wasn't as funny as other things I might've written, and surely not as great as TCL's or some other authers, u can read my fave authore list! ;o)  
  
OK guys! Um.ok! So that's the end, and um, if u want a guest role or something, just e-mail me. Ilovehores93@hotmial.com that is a bit big on my computer screen.ok, so, um, like normal, just push that little button at the bottom left of ur screen.It says review. Ok! Yeah that's it! No, Punch the left mouse button.Good! Ok, I'm happy now! :O)  
  
**u hear an evil laugh bwahahahahahaha! And then I disappear into a cloud of smoke** ok, bye bye, I've talked enough.hehe mmusa 


	5. umm, tracey lives, Kinda, but not really

My Insaneness By: Miss Misty USA  
  
Disclaimer: read the other chapters.  
  
A/N: Yes Yui, I like Morty just in case u didn't read the reviews.He is so cute! ^_^;;  
  
ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
CHAPTER 5 (I'm not sure if it's chapter 5 ppl)  
  
One day, Brock fell out of a microwave. Misty ate a Pidgey. Whitney screamed, "The world is coming to an end!" and swam in a toilet. "Bwahahahahahaha! I rule the world!" Screamed Tracey. A whole bunch of authors came up to get his autograph.wait a second, that's not right! Let me rephrase that.a whole bunch of authors came up to him and hung him upside-down from a tree and then they put a fire under him and burned him to death! Bwahahahahahaha! (That's better ^.^;;) "I am a pig, oink oink!" screamed TCL happily. "I am a Laundromat biting monster roar roar!" yelled Hanni B loudly. Tracey came back to life. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! The world really is coming to an end!" Screamed lance like a big bat that is overweight and falling from the sky. Tracey died again. He came back to life. He came back to life again. He died. He died again. He died again and then........................................ he died. (hehe) My evil sister, Kitty Talks, did some weird spell to make Tracey never come back to life again. Everyone cheered and gave her an award for the best citizen or something. Ok, um, well Ash ate a peacock. I put my alien cat in a cage for putting a whole city under water and then they became atlaneans. "I have written enough, I will write soon, good bye." I said peacefully. ^___________^  
  
Hehe.I like making little faces! So, I will make more if u push that button that says review! It will make me go like this ^___________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________________________________________________^  
  
PLEASE! Ok, enough. I will write later! I will go now. Bye-bye! And um, REMEMBER TO PUSH THAT LITTLE BUTTON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Dust Bunniesdon't get tangled up with th...

My Insaneness Chapter 6  
  
Miss_Misty_USA  
  
AN: I am so sorry I haven't been able to update!!! The holidays and school has been getting in the way.especially school.so I'm really sorry :X  
  
Ok on with the story!!  
  
  
  
One day, ash was sleeping on the couch. He woke up to a weird noise. It sounded kinda like.a.vacuum. Ash blinked a bit, but didn't see anything, so he just went back to sleep. A while later, he woke up hearing the same noise, but louder. He looked around, and saw..A VACUUM!!!!! It startled him, since his mom or Brock wasn't around. He sat up and looked at the vacuum strangely. The vacuum started moving towards him. He stood up, but saw nothing behind the vacuum. He scratched the back of his head. All of a sudden, the vacuum start3ed racing towards him and screaming! Ash fell over on the couch and screamed. It was of no use. The vacuum kept moving towards him. It climbed up the side of the couch and sucked his leg in. Ash kept screaming, but no one could hear him. The vacuum was about to consume him totally. Ash was really freaked out and kept screaming. The vacuum ate him all the way.  
  
Ash woke up stuffed inside the vacuum. He stood up, and saw something moving towards him.no not something, some things!!! He blinked a couple times and coughed. The things started running towards him. The next thing Ash new, the things were ripping fuzz off themselves! They were throwing it at him!!! Ash realized now, these were the dust bunnies from the vacuum. Ash fell over on his side and tried to get up, but to no avail. He started getting spots in his vision, and he was dizzy. The next thing he saw was black.  
  
Ash woke up once again to the smell of food. He felt something hot on his back, and he felt like he was being rotated in circles. He opened his eyes wide and screamed.or tried. His mouth was gagged. ASH WAS BEING ROASTED OVER A FUZZ FIRE!!!!!!!!!! Ash was about to give up all hope when SUPER MISTY and BROCK BOI came to the rescue!!!! They attacked Ash's evil captors, the dust bunnies, and put them to justice. They were about to leave, when they smelt something. They turned around and looked at Ash, hanging upside down over a fire. SUPER MISTY and BROCK BOI ran to the rescue and saved Ash!! Ash fell over and passed out again. The next thing he knew, he was on his bed, with an ice pack on his forehead. Pikachu was staring at him, and trying not to cry. When Pikachu saw Ash open his eyes, he squeaked and hugged him. Ashe got out of his bed and fell over. He screamed, "PURPLE MONKEYS RULE THE EARTH!" and then died. That was the end of Ash. As for his friends, they all died of grief. Misty's last words were, "I LOVE PURPLE MONKEYS THAT RULE THE EARTH TOO!" and Brocks were: "I HATE PURPLE MONKEYS THAT RULE THE EARTH!" and Pikachu's last words were "DIE YOU EVIL MONSER!!" that is what became of his friends...they were all in a mental institute when they died, and everyone they met missed them.  
  
AN: sorry.kinda short.but it's 1:30 am.heh and again, I'm so sorry I didn't write for so long!!!!!!! I will try to write more, but I dunno how that's gonna happen with school and all.plz R&R!!! 


End file.
